


Thinking of you

by Morenita326



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Inner Dialogue, Real thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morenita326/pseuds/Morenita326
Summary: What he is really thinking of, when she talks.





	Thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

> Just having fun imagining we could hear his thoughts.

She looks adorable. She always does but when she starts to science…

“What?”

I didn’t say anything. What is she asking? Her frown, her eyes… ah… an answer, she wants an answer, quickly. Why is she asking me? Oh, she was proving a theory, right. Oh, Kathryn, I could make you forget all your questions if you only-

“Chakotay, are you even listening to me?” 

She is amused. I should try and stay all silent until I make her curious enough. She’ll come closer, she’ll examine me with that delicious curiosity in her eyes. Those blue eyes. Here she comes. That smile. Those lips. I will eat that smile, those lips, her tongue, here-

“Are you all right, Commander?”

Come a little closer and I will show you the meaning of all right. Come one, Kathryn, two more inches and you’ll forget about that theory at all, I promise. 

“Am I being funny?”

And now… she crosses her arms. Her waist is so small I could restrain her with only one hand, I could take her so easily. Those eyes. She knows what I’m thinking.

“Not at all, Captain. I was considering the angles of the situation, trying to see further than the problem to provide with a suitable or possible solution”

“To my offering you a linden tea for your… sleeping issues?”

Right… I told her I couldn’t sleep but-

“…then again, when could I since I met her?”

“Beg your pardon?”

I said that out loud.

“Since you met, who, Commander?”

You, who else? 

“Seska”

“I see”

Is that disappointment in her eyes? Come on, look at me again. Come closer, help me sleep tonight…

“Commander?”

I am right here.

“What do you think you’re-“

Taking you.

“I thought you had something… there. That’s it”

As I do every night and every day. I’m thinking of taking you.


End file.
